Descendants
by BlueNinja0324
Summary: Sometimes we look at ourselves and think back to who we used to be. Nevertheless, we all have to change eventually, for better or worse. But there will always be someone to pick up the pieces and continue our legacy. One-Shot.


**Notice: This takes place after 'The Dragonstone'.**

* * *

The fire palace courtyard was dead silent for most of the time. The only sounds were the occasional gusts of wind that blew over the roofless room. The clouds moved at a fast pace, blocking the sun for a few seconds before its rays shined down once again. In the center of the courtyard stood a young man.

He was 16 years old. He had pale human skin and was wearing a blue short-sleeved shirt along with dark blue jeans and black boots. He had a white scarf wrapped around his neck and a red gem that glowed on his chest underneath his shirt. His hair was made of yellow fire and had ocean blue eyes, which he concealed under closed eyelids. He wielded a rapier on his right hand while remained motionless.

Time was slow and steady as he breathed deeply through his nose. He tilted his head slightly as he felt a presence close in behind him. With breakneck speed, he swung his rapier around and blocked an incoming sword slash, all while his eyes remained closed. He opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Finn in front of him. He had a small beard the same color as his hair. He wore his royal armor and crown while his elegant dragon sword pressed against the rapier.

"Hi, Dad." he said, in a voice identical to Finn's when he was his age.

"Hi, Ashur."

Suddenly, Finn twisted his sword, causing Ashur's to go towards the side as he dodged an incoming blow. Upon regaining his stance, he swung the rapier forward as Finn kept blocking blow after blow. He did the same as Finn began swinging his sword as well. Sparks flew from each blade as the two continued to strike at each other. Instead of blocking the next blow, Ashur dodge back as it barely missed him and extended his left arm forward. Before Finn could react, flames shot from his hand, which knocked him the ground. Fortunately, his fireproof ability kept him safe.

Finn coughed for a few seconds as he got up but then started to laugh. Ashur did the same and they both patted each other on the shoulder.

"You learn quickly." Finn said.

"Well, I do have a pretty great teacher."

"You wield my old master's sword well."

Ashur held up Rattleball's rapier in front of him and spun it around a few times before sliding it back into its sheathe.

"Thanks. Well, I'd best be heading back. It's getting late."

"Alright. Remember to continue your training. You are a great warrior, but don't let yourself get rusty."

"I won't."

They both looked at each other for a few seconds before Finn spoke.

"I love you, Son."

"I love you too, Dad."

The two of them hugged and waved each other goodbye as Ashur went back inside the palace. As he walked through the corridors, numerous guards and servants bowed their heads in respect or just gave a friendly hello. He had lived most of his life as a prince but could never get used to all the extra attention, though he didn't mind it. Once he turned and one of the halls, he saw two female elementals walking down his way.

It was his mother, Phoebe, and his twin sister, Agni, talking to each other. Agni wore the very same dress her mother wore on the day she met her dad. Her hair was fiery range and was let loose to touch her back, making the red gem on her forehead visible. Her skin was a bit tanner than Ashur's and she had crimson eyes. The two stopped their conversation once Ashur stood in front of them.

"Ashur!" Agni said with Phoebe's teen voice as she leaned in to give him a hug. Once they separated, she said, "I didn't know you were visiting."

"I was just training a bit with Dad." he turned to Phoebe. "Hi, Mom."

She smiled and gave him a warm hug.

"It's always good to see you, my son."

Once the hug ended, Ashur turned to Agni.

"So, what have you been doing?"

"Mom is teaching me how to properly control one's Chi and achieve balance."

"And how goes it?"

"Pretty good. It takes a lot of concentration though."

"I have no doubt you'll master it. I'm sure you'll make a fine queen one day." he said as he smiled at her.

She smiled back at him and gave him another hug. He leaned out a bit, then kissed her on her forehead.

"Thanks, Ashur."

He nodded then turned to Phoebe. The two of them hugged and she gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"Stay safe, Ashur. I love you."

"I love you too, Mom." he turned to Agni, "You too, sis."

Phoebe and Agni continued their walk as Ashur kept going on his way out of the palace. He reached the throne room, where two identical thrones laid beside one another on top of a staircase, and saw Cinnamon Bun standing by the door. The two of them briefly greeted then Ashur made his way out of the palace. He was greeted by a few fire elementals outside before he reached the kingdom's gate. They creaked as they opened slowly before he could finally get out.

He walked across the ash fields before the ground began to turn green and have grass growing on it. He walked across the grass covered fields for about an hour before Finn and Jake's old tree fort came into view. He walked up to it and opened the door, letting out a sigh as he went towards the sofa. He stopped, however, when he saw a human girl sitting on it, reading a book.

She was 15 years old. She had long dark brown hair and wore glasses over her green eyes. She wore a green long-sleeved sweater and light blue jeans along with light brown boots. A wooden bow and arrow quiver sat beside her on the sofa. She turned to find him looking at her with a blank expression.

"I didn't expect you to visit today." he said.

She closed the book and got up.

"I figured you wouldn't mind."

The two of them stared at each other for as long as they could before smiles spread across both their faces. She got up and wrapped her arms around him as they both kissed each other amorously. Once they both separated, he placed his right hand on her cheek.

"Hello, Hayley."

"Hello, Ashur."

The two of them walked over to the sofa and sat down, Ashur being careful not to sit on the bow. She leaned closer to him as he placed his hand around her.

"So, how are Simon and Betty doing?" he asked.

"They're alright. My dad kept pushing for me to stay in the house and help him arrange his relic collection, but Mom offered to help so I could come here. He can be a bit overprotective. And he still calls me his "princess" even after all these years."

"He just cares about you. That's not a bad thing."

"I know. How about _your_ parents?"

"They're both ok, as well. My dad has been training me better with the sword and my mom is still teaching Agni how to rule a kingdom."

"That's nice."

The two of them stared at each other in the eyes for a few seconds before they started leaning in closer to each other. Right before their lips met, a phone rang on the other end of the room. They both sighed in frustration before Ashur got up to answer it.

"Hello?" Hayley couldn't hear what was being said as Ashur kept listening. After a few seconds he said, "Alright, I'll check it out."

He hung up the phone and walked back to Hayley with his hands over his face.

"Who was it?"

"Breakfast Kingdom. Apparently there's a cave nearby with a bunch of bears that keep ransacking they're supplies of honey. I gotta go deal with it."

"I'm coming with you."

"I don't think-"

She got up from the sofa and placed her finger over his mouth.

"No arguing."

When she removed her finger he sighed in frustration.

"Fine. You can come along."

She smiled then grabbed her arrow quiver from the sofa and placed it on her back, along with her bow. Ashur grabbed his backpack from the ground and the two looked at each other right before going out the door. They both leaned in and gave each other a kiss.

"I love you, Ashur."

"I love you, Hayley."

The two of them stepped outside and ventured together as the sun began to set.


End file.
